


trains that come and go

by cardist



Series: AEDWQ 2020 Write-Along [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardist/pseuds/cardist
Summary: There are moments when a kiss can tell it all, yet tell it all too late.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 Write-Along [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730917
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	trains that come and go

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever a/e, thank you in advance for being gentle.
> 
> thank you to Q for an alpha-read!
> 
> I'm not in the [AEDWQ](https://teacuphuman09.tumblr.com/tagged/AEDWQ) but I'm writing alongside? Here were the instructions: 
> 
> Prompt: Honesty  
> Genre: Rhyming Couplets  
> Word count: Up to 100 Words

Gold stairs and warping streets find trains that come and go,  
He looks (at you) and knows (you're) neither friend nor foe.  
  
Though dreaming's for the weak, (you) dream to be with him.  
Yet time and time again, (you) sink and never swim.  
  
But dreamers set like suns. A die rolls, and time halts.  
This time (too) he doesn't want (you) to know the results.  
  
They all say: dreamers are used to saying goodbye,  
He smiles when he murmurs that dreamers often lie.  
  
Yet he kisses (you), honesty ineffable,  
And slips to sleep leaving you, pain unbearable.


End file.
